Love Game
by SS-RL-LOVER4LIFE
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny become bored and decided to ask Fred and George for help! The twins present them with a game called "Love Game." Who will win the game? Read and find out Reviews Please
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. I guess you could say I am "Borrowing" her characters just for a fun little story! In THIS story, Harry had finished off Voldemort in his 6****th**** year, and some of the characters who had died in the 6****th**** and 7****th**** are still alive. I hope you like it. **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting around in Ron's room. They were bored out of their minds. There was one week left to go, until they could board the train back to Hogwarts.

"What are we gonna do this year?" Ron asked flipping through a magazine Luna had gave him.

"I don't know." Harry said.

Ever since the fall of Voldemort, and all the Death Eaters had been round up, everything was pretty much safe. Yeah, there was still some dark magic going on, but they were all prepared.

"How about you two actually start doing your own work for a change." Hermione huffed. "Its time you start studying and getting yourselves prepared for our tests, instead of procrastinating and relying on me to help you pass."

Harry and Ron looked at each other as if she was actually serious.

Hermione read their minds. "I am serious!" she said.

"Gosh Mione, what's gotten into you?" Ron said a little offended.

"Nothing, I just am asking you guys to study on your own a bit. Ill still help you and stuff, its just I don't want you waiting to the last minute." She told them honestly.

"Fine by us." Harry said, giving her a slight smile.

"Speak for yourself Harry!" Ron said

They all looked at each other and started laughing.

Hermione plopped down on Ron's bed. "For one time in my life I am actually bored." She said.

"Why don't you read a book or something?" Ron asked.

Hermione shot him a glare which made Harry laugh.

"Because Ronald, I have already read all our books for this term, and I have already read every book in your house."

Ron just blinked and continued reading his magazine.

"How about we ask Fred and George to help us with our boredom?" Harry stated.

"Good idea mate." Ron said getting up.

Ron went downstairs to Fred and George's room. He found them working on something for their joke shop. He knocked on the door.

Fred looked up and waved his brother in.

"What can we do for you?" Fred asked sarcastically. George then looked up from what he was doing and joined Fred's side.

"Me, Mione, and Harry wanted to know if you could help us come up with something fun to do so we aren't so bored." Ron said sitting down on a stool.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking George?" Fred asked.

"I am defiantly thinking what you're thinking Fred."

"Alright Bro, we have something in mind but it won't be until tonight. We have to wait till mom and dad are asleep. Make sure all of you including Ginny are up stairs in your room." Fred said.

Ron gave him a questioning look, knowing they were up to something. He then got up and headed upstairs.

(Later that night)

Ron had made sure everybody was in his room at 9:00. They were all gathered around waiting for Fred and George to come up stairs.

There was a big loud pop. Everybody jumped but then relaxed when George and Fred came into view.

"It took you long enough!' Ron said annoyed.

"Sorry." The twins said together. "Had to stop by shop."

"Aright you two, what to you have planned for us?" Hermione asked.

"Well..." They both started off.

"It's something that could very well last for the rest of the year." George said.

"It all depends on your strategy." Fred added.

"And luck." They said together.

"Let's get on with it then." Ginny said.

"George would you care to explain how this game works?" Fred asked.

"Sure thing Fred. Okay this game is something Fred and I came up with in our 4th year…" George started out. "It is a game that is utterly ridiculous, but it can be very fun and disturbing at the same time…"

"It all depends on the luck of the draw." Fred mentioned

"The game we have brought before you is called LOVE GAME."  George announced.

"Love Game?" Harry asked.

"Only name that would fit it perfectly." Fred replied.

George walked over to Ron's bed and grabbed a pillow.

"Hermione, could you transform this into a hat for me?"

Once Hermione turned it into a hat and handed it to George, who handed over to Fred. Fred pulled out his wand and tapped the hat and mumbled a spell.

"Thank you Fred!" George said when Fred handed him over the hat. George set the hat in the middle of the circle.

"Now in that hat holds everybody's name that is at Hogwarts!" George stated.

"You are to reach your hand into the hat and pick a white piece of paper. If that piece of paper glows red it means that is your person." Fred added

"The object of the game is to make that person fall in love with you!" George said.

"I don't think that is a good idea you guys. Love is something you shouldn't mess around with." Hermione stated Ginny nodded in agreement.

"We know that." The twins both said together.

"But that's the fun of this game; they won't remember when you have won the game." Fred responded.

"The paper you receive is very magical. Once the person has fallen in love with you, you take the paper in your hand, point your wand and say "Love Won". It then makes everything back to the way it was again, and the only person who knows is you."

Everyone looked at each other like it was the stupidest game ever invented.

"Oh come on you guys, its something for you do, and it has adventure." Fred said.

"Chickens." George teased.

"Alright I am in." Ron said

"Me too." Harry added

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. How bad could it be? Once you won, the wouldn't remember a thing.

The both agreed to play.

"Who ever win's gets 10 Gallons." George and Fred both pulled out five from their pockets, and placing them on the desk.

"We will know who wins because, all the papers in the hat will be emptied out and whoever says "Love Won" the name will magically appear in the hat, while that hat shoots sparks." George explained

They all nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" Fred asked eyeing them. "How about you Ginny?"

Ginny reached into the hat and waited for a paper to glow red, once it did she pulled it out.

"Draco Malfoy." She read out loud.

Everyone in the room started laughing.

"I am going again!" Ginny said but George pulled away the hat.

"Sorry Ginny, once the hat chooses, it final." Ginny sat back down not happy at all.

"Your turn Harry." Fred and George said together.

Harry waited for the paper to turn read when he stuck his hand in the hat. Once it did he pulled it out and read "Luna Lovegood."

"Great." Harry mumbled sitting back down.

It was Ron's turn next and it took awhile before that hat turned a color.

"REMUS LUPIN!" RON YELLED.

Now everybody was laughing hysterically.

"Sorry little bro, you can choose again." Fred mumbled a spell and it reset the hat.

Ron reached in once again and then finally pulled out a piece of paper.

"Pansy Parkinson" Ron read and everybody busted into laughs once again.

"Seriously what are the odds of getting these names?" Ron asked

"Like we said little brother, it all depends on luck, they're a lot of names in the hat, nobody chooses for you except the paper/hat itself." George replied

"Ha-Ha why don't you tell them who you got George?" Fred said.

"It was devastating, but it was part of the game, I got Professor McGonagall, but Dumbledore heard me flirting with her one day, she didn't know I was of course, I was just trying to flatter her, but Dumbledore had a little talk with me, and he found out about the game, so we had to all quit. He also told me that McGonagall was his woman anyway and that I needed to back off" George barley whispered the last sentence. 

Everyone giggled they all knew those to old love birds had a little somthin, somthin going on.

"Hermione you're up." Fred told her throwing her the hat. She reached in, and once the glow started she pulled out the paper and read out loud….

"Severus Snape."

Everyone including her had their jaws open wide, and there was nothing but silence. Hermione couldn't hold it in and started laughing. Everybody else joined in with her.

"Isn't this going to be fun and interesting?" Hermione thought.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

It was had been a couple weeks since the gang had arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had started the game. Harry and Luna were talking a lot more and hanging out which made Ginny EXTREAMLY jealous. She knew it was just a game, after all they were practically playing people, but she had developed feelings for Harry over the years.

Draco had already started taking a liking to her. After the final battle everybody became friends. So it wasn't very awkward for her just yet. She looked over at Harry who was sitting at a table; he looked up and glanced at her. Luna was talking about another mythical creature that he should watch out for. He smiled at her, and her heart melted.

Ron on the other had been dreading trying to make Pansy P. Fall for him. She was so rude to him. He thought to himself that he would rather have had Lupin. All Pansy could talk about was Draco Malfoy and how the Ginny girl should back off because that was her man. Ron had convinced her that there was nothing going on, after all Ginny was his sister and Draco wasn't her taste. Ron knew he was going to loose the game. He really didn't want to even try. So he just let Pansy talk and talk and talk about her Hero Draco.

* * *

Hermione, well she didn't know how to approach Snape. It was Friday night and she decided she would come up with a plan. She sat down in an over stuffed chair and began thinking on what she was going to do. She came up with a pretty lame idea, but maybe it would work. She looked at the clock and it was 11. She went to her closet. (She had her own bedroom because she was a prefect) She then pulled out her cute black shorts, and but on a matching lace spaghetti strap that showed her cleavage and her curves perfectly. She went and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak Harry had bought her for her birthday. After she got dressed she headed down to Snape's dungeons.

When she reached the huge black door, she pulled down the cloak so just her head was showing and knocked on the door. She tried to fake some tears, and it worked before Snape opened the door.

Snape looked up from his desk. "Who in the bloody hell would be up at this hour?" he thought. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

He was shocked to see Miss Granger there.

"Is she crying?" he thought to himself.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked angrily.

"I...uhh…I had a bad dream Sir, and I couldn't sleep so I thought I should start on my homework, but then I remembered I forgot my book here, so I was just wondering if I could get my book."

"I can assure you Miss Granger you didn't leave your book here." Snape growled.

Hermione cursed under her breath, remembering her potions book was on her bed. She recovered quickly though.

"Professor, I honestly have know idea where I put my book at and you know how important my grades are to me, could I please borrow a book?" she still had some fake tears rolling down her cheeks.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You can borrow a book Miss Granger, but since I am wide awake, you can work on your homework in here, since you can't get any sleep. I don't want you to go off with one of my books and loosing it just like you did with yours."

"Yes sir." Hermione sniffled. She walked by him trying not to grin.

Snape went over to the book shelf to retrieve her potions book. Hermione took of her cloak and revealed her sexy clothing.

Snape turned around and dropped the book when he saw what his student was wearing.

"She looks absolutely…" but Snape shook the thoughts away.

Hermione saw his reaction and said. "Sorry Professor for the inappropriate outfit, I didn't think I would be staying in here to complete the homework. I came down here in my Pajamas. I could put the Invisibility cloak back on, so you don't have to see my hideous body.

Snape was going to argue with her about that but didn't say anything. He walked up to her and sat the book down. Gave her some parchment and a quill. He walked over to his desk, trying to calm his breathing down.

"Granger, I will have to give you detention though tomorrow for being out past curfew." He said with a smirk on his face. He was expecting her to be livid but her response shocked him.

"I agree professor, I deserve nothing more." She then continued with her homework.

"What did you dream about to make you tear up like that Granger?" Snape asked curiously abut 20 minutes later.

"Oh My dog died." Hermione spat out.

"_How dumb did that sound?"_ she thought to herself.

Snape just rolled his eyes. "Teenage Hormones." He thought. "One minute they are laughing, one minute they are crying about a dumb dog dream they had.

Snape just finished the last paper when he looked up. Hermione…Miss Granger hadn't made a sound. What he saw soften his eyes.

Hermione had the cloak just around her ankles so she looked like she had no feet. Her arms were crossed and she had her head lying on top of them. The candle light that flickered throughout Snape's dungeon, made all the features on her face stand out.

"She is Beautiful." Snape thought.

He walked over to her and got down on his knees. He gently shook her. She stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Granger!" he said softly but harshly.

She shot out of her chair falling backwards. Snape got up just in time to catch her, and they both hit the ground with a thud.

Hermione was on his chest. She looked at Snape.

"Professor, I…I should get the hell off you." She got up quickly, scared that he would start yelling at her.

"Professor I am so sorry, thank you for breaking the fall for me though, are you ok?"

Snape sat up and sort of chuckled.

Hermione's eyes went wide at that. She had never heard the man laugh in her whole six years at Hogwarts.

"Yeah I am fine Granger, next time don't get so frightened."

"Ok…I should get going." She stumbled over the chair but caught her balance.

"Hermio…Miss Granger I was waking you up to ask you if you wanted just to stay here on the coach tonight. I could have the House Elf's bring you some clothes for tomorrow morning. It is awful late." He said kindly to her.

"_What the hell am I asking?" Snape thought_

"_What the heck is wrong with him…?"_ She thought to herself. _"Has he been near to much potion fumes? _She asked herself_. "He is actually being nice."_

"That sounds lovely Professor, I am so tired."

She followed him into his private courters living room.

"Alright I'll get you some blankets and pillows." He disappeared for a bit but then returned.

"Thank you so much Professor, this is awfully nice of you." She told him.

"Don't get used to it Granger." He said sarcastically.

"Goodnight"

"Night Professor."

Snape went to his own rooms and got ready for bed. When his head hit the pillow he just stared up at the ceiling.

"_What the hell am I doing? _That was the last thought that went through his mind before he was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up. She forgot where she was for a moment, but then remembered that Snape offered her to stay because it was so late. She went to stretch a BIG stretch, but forgot she was on the couch; she grabbed the pillow to muffle her cry just before she hit the ground. She was as still as a stature, looking around the dungeons for Snape. She expected him to come out yelling by now.

Hermione didn't want to take any chances. She folded up all the blankets, and placed the pillows neatly on the couch. She then put the Invisibility Cloak on and headed back to her room.

When she walked in and looked at the clock she came to understand why the Professor wasn't up. It was about 6:00 in the morning. Breakfast didn't start till 10:00.

She walked over to her bed and went back sleep

* * *

Harry and Ron were talking to each other at the Gryffindor Table.

"I seriously have had no luck with Pansy." Ron said "All she wants is Draco."

"Try a little Harder Mate." Harry replied. "It is probably not as hard as Hermione's lover."

They started laughing but shut up when Hermione sat down at the table.

"Did I mention this game is kinda fun?" Hermione smiled.

"I hate it!" Ron shot back.

"I think its ridiculous, Luna, well is loony" Harry whispered. "And I can't stand seeing Ginny with Draco."

Both Hermione and Ron dropped their forks on the plate.

"You like Ginny?" Ron asked

"_Aw shit, think something quick Harry."_ Harry thought. "Umm…No...I just can't see her with a guy like Draco; yeah he is our friend, but really?" Harry said.

"I guess your right, I can see her more with some one like you Harry." Hermione said smiling, knowing all to well that Harry had a thing for Ginny.

Ron kept eating. He wanted Harry and Ginny to be together, as long as the weren't all over each other in front of him.

Hermione started laughing when she saw Ginny and Draco walk in together. She saw the look on Harry's face.

"Bloody Hell, I think she is going to win." Ron said. "Look at they way he looks at her."

"Thank Gods it's just a game." Harry mumbled under his breath.

The bell rang and Ron went to go walk with Pansy to their double potions. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and they also walked to potions together.

Harry and Luna linked arms and were laughing at something. Luna was the only Ravenclaw that was in potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor. She had a special talent in potions and ended up in the class with Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione under Dumbledore's orders.

Snape watched from his desk as the odd couples walked in. He thought he was seeing things, but that all changed when he saw them all sit together, instead of their normal seating. Luna-Ginny; Harry-Ron; Pansy and Draco. It was all mixed up. He looked over to where Neville was sitting, and looked around the class to see if Hermione had snuck in with Crabb or Goyle.

Hermione ran through the door just before the bell rang and took a seat next to Neville.

"_Well looks like the Know-it-All is the only one who isn't taken." _Snape thought.

Snape knew she wasn't with Neville because they always sat together, and plus, Neville wasn't her type. Was he?

Little did Snape know, the only person Hermione was after was him.

Class went by pretty fast. When everybody was packing up their books Snape had walked up to Hermione.

"Granger, you still have detention tonight! 8:00 sharp!" he turned around and walked off.

"What'd you do?" Harry walked up to her.

"Last night I snuck down to the kitchen and he caught me." Hermione lied.

"Please tell me you at least used the Invisibility Cloak." Harry stated.

"I wouldn't have gotten detention if I had had the invisibility clock." Hermione said annoyed.

"Right." Harry laughed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

The rest of their classes zoomed by, it felt like. But they all knew the homework that was given to them that day, wouldn't go by so fast.

All the couples were in the library helping each other out on their homework.

Ron had actually got Pansy to notice him. Luna and Harry were working together on their Transfiguration homework. Ginny was working quietly at the table, while Draco just stared at her.

Hermione and Neville were seated by a bookshelf working on Potions.

"Thank you so much Mione, for helping me with this." Neville told her. Oblivious of all the couples.

"No problem Neville. You're just about finished." Neville scribbled down his conclusion and then got up to go get something to eat.

"Want anything Hermione?" Neville asked.

"No, Thanks I have to get down to detention. Oh my GOSH DETENTION, I am 30 minutes late, I got to go!" Hermione grabbed all her books and sprinted down to the dungeons and started pounding on the door.

When no one answered she let herself in.

"Miss Granger you are late!" Snape said annoyed.

"Sorry Professor…I was helping Neville with his homework." Hermione told him honestly.

"Granger I don't care, you are late, how are you going to make that up, should I send you to Filch?"

Hermione had a thought come into her mind, she thought of a way should could make it up to the Professor, but she wasn't very confident with what her idea was.

"_Come on Hermione where is your Gryffindor courage ?"_ she thought to herself.

"Umm…No Sir, I actually had something else in mind." She walked over and sat on his desk.

It defiantly looked like his blood was boiling. You could see it in his eyes.

He lent forward on his desk and coldly said to Hermione.

"Granger if you don't get off my desk then I will personally drag you to Filch myself."

Hermione got off the desk but still reminded in a spot very close.

" I was thinking something else…" Hermione said to Snape " It would defiantly be more useful to you, rather than Filch.

Snape still was leaning forward on his desk.

"What would that be Miss Granger?"

"This." She whispered. She bent her head quickly and kissed Snape gently.

Snape's eyes opened wide, as much as he loved the jolt that went through his body, he couldn't proceed with it. He pulled back.

Hermione looked down and blushed a deep shade of pink. She actually enjoyed herself. His lips were so soft.

"Granger what the BLOODY HELL is going on?" Snape roared.

It scared Hermione. She had seen him mad, but she had never seen him that mad.

" Potter and Lovegood, Weasley's with Slytherin's." Snape Yelled.

Hermione had to come up with something quick.

"Professor, we all hung out this summer together, and everybody sort of developed feelings for each other. As weird as it may be its true." Hermione lied.

Snape walked up to her very closely. His body was pressing against hers and she did everything in her power to not let out a moan.

"Why did you kiss me Miss Granger?" Snape snapped.

" Because I wanted to." She said her voice coming out way more confident then she actually was.

Snape could still tell she was scared though. He stared at her for quite sometime.

"Professor I will go down to Filch's if that is what you want." She went to move but Snape grabbed her hand.

"Do you really think I want that guy near you?" Snape asked softly. He was mesmerized by her beauty.

Hermione blushed at her professor's comment.

He lifted Hermione's chin just a tad so they were starring in each others eyes.

What Hermione saw was making her melt. His eyes were soft. The features on his face also softened and it made him look extremely handsome.

She turned a deep shade of red and turned away from him. His hand cupped her cheek and made her look at him again. Their lips were extremely close. How they got that close they don't even know.

He was waiting for her to close the gab. He didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want to do.

Hermione felt a rush of excitement as she stood on her tip toes and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

When the broke apart, Hermione looked into Snape's eyes. There she saw, lust, passion, caring, and was that love?

He smiled at her, and then whispered in her ear. "You're absolutely Beautiful Hermione."

Hermione was shocked that he actually complimented her and also used her first name.

He chuckled when he saw the expressions that danced across her face. He kissed the top of her head and then look at her.

"You should head back to your room." Snape said "It's getting late."

She nodded and slipped from his arms.

He all of a sudden felt alone, but wished that there would be more times like that to come.

He then realized that Hermione was walking back over to him. She captured his lips one more time and then pulled away.

"Goodnight Professor." She winked.

"Goodnight Hermione."

With that she was gone.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a month since Hermione's last detention with Snape, and the two were starting to have withdrawals from each other.

Hermione had potions in about an hour so she decided she would try and tame her hair so she looked pretty for her Potions Professor. She looked through a magazine she had bought in Hogsmade last week, and it had of different spells for different hair styles.

She tired the first one. She put her wand up to her hair and said_ "Curliomus"._

Her massive fuzzy curls tamed themselves pretty good. She had beautiful ringlets all around.

"Hmmmm I think I will try this other one." She said to herself. She put the wand to her head and said the spell. There was a bright white light and then she saw herself in the mirror. Her mouth dropped open. The curly hair that had troubled her for so long had straightened it self out and looked so smooth and silky.

"I like this one…A LOT! She said out loud to herself. She put on a bit of makeup. Got her robes on and headed to her potions class.

Every step she took down the hallway the faster her heart would beat. When she reached the class room doors, her heart was about to fly out of her chest.

"_I do this everyday…"_ She thought. "_Why am I so freaked, maybe because he won't like how I look?" _ She opened the doors and found her way to her seat.

All the people who were in there stopped their conversations and looked at the beautiful girl making her way to her seat. Snape looked up wondering why it got so quiet all of a sudden and when his eyes landed on Miss Granger his mouth dropped open. He always thought she was a pretty girl, but now the woman who he was looking at was extremely drop dead gorgeous.

She smiled a weak smile at him and sat down. Once class began everybody was staring at her. She couldn't help but blush a little at all the attention.

Snape told the class to pay attention and turn to page 136. When he was in his lecture Ginny kept shushing Draco, and slapping his hands. He defiantly couldn't keep his hands to himself….

Snape was in mid sentence when Ginny yelled… "Knock it off Draco NOW!!!"

Harry got up quickly just incase Draco wouldn't listen.

"Potter sit down!" Snape yelled. "Miss Weasley is there a problem?" Snape asked.

"As a matter of fact there is, get this creeps hands off me!" Snape looked a little confused. It was her boyfriend after all why did she want him to back off?

", please keep your hands of the Weasley Girl, I don't need her disrupting my class anymore." Snape said coldly.

"My Apologizes Professor, a guy who is in love has some difficulties paying attention."

Ginny looked at him and said, "Did you just say in love Draco?"

"Why yes I did, I love you Ginny Weasley." Draco said out loud so everybody could here.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny started laughing.

"That's enough!" Snape yelled. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Everybody shut up and finished their lesson.

Ginny, Ron Harry, and Hermione all gathered outside Snape's dungeons.

"Congrats Ginny." Harry said a little relieved that the game was over. Luna had already confronted him and told him she didn't want a relationship if that's why he was being so nice to her. Harry just told her that he wanted to become closer to the people of D.A.

Ron had no luck at all, Pansy was so mad that Draco said he loved Ginny that she took off crying after class. So he was relieved the game was over now.

Snape was coming out of the classroom headed off to look for Hermione when he heard the four talking.

"Did you say the spell George and Fred told you to say?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I did I don't think I could have had Draco around me another day. I am seriously never playing that game again!" Ginny said relieved it was all over.

"Well I still didn't have any luck with Pansy. She noticed me for a bit, but every time she saw you and Draco, she got all mad." Ron said.

"Luna Confronted me." Harry said laughing. "She didn't want a boyfriend, and I was so happy to hear that."

Hermione was thinking about Snape, and what she felt when she kissed him. She really started taking a liking to the Professor, and to her it wasn't really a game after the kissed. She really meant the feelings.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Oh…ya…what?" Hermione replied.

"I said, did you have any luck with Snape?"

But before Hermione could answer the bell rang.

"Give us the info later Mione!" Ron said walking off to Herbology.

Harry and Ginny agreed and they walked off to Astronomy.

It was Hermione's free period so she thought that she could do some studying for her upcoming Transfiguration test. She started to walk off but a firm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the dark dungeon.

Hermione let out a scream not expecting that.

Snape spun her around and pressed her up against the wall hard.

She looked into her eyes and saw pain and hurt in them.

"It was just a game?" Snape said sadly but his eyes were flaring with anger.

"Whaa…" Fear flickered across her face. "How long were you standing there?" she asked him.

"Long enough!" Snape whispered…. "Tell me it wasn't a game Hermione." You could see his heart breaking in his eyes.

Hermione went to explain but Snape entered her mind using Legitimacy.

He saw her pull the name out of her hat and start laughing, he saw her lying about the whole potion book thing, but he didn't finish the rest of the memory, he just looked at her with pain filled eyes and walked off.

"Professor Wait!" Hermione yelled "I can explain." She assured him.

He stopped for just a moment, but then continued walking away.

Hermione slid down the wall and started crying. He didn't finish the memory. He just saw what he wanted to see. He didn't see what she thought at night of him. He didn't see that she was planning to tell him she wanted something more.

Snape didn't see that… to Hermione it wasn't a Love game; it was something more than that.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dinner time and everybody was heading to the Great Hall. Hermione thought that it would be a good time to try and talk to Severus alone. She was hiding behind his door so when he walked out she could grab him.

The dungeon doors opened and Snape walked out, right when he rounded the corner Hermione grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

"Miss Granger if you don't get your hands off of me right now, I will take away 200 points from Gryffi..." Snape didn't get to finish his sentence. Hermione crushed her lips against his. He started to kiss her back, but then relized what he was doing and pushed her off him.

"Professor please don't walk away from me again. Please listen to me!"

Snape rolled his eyes and started to walk around Hermione.

"NO!" She yelled and grabbed his arm again.

"MISS GRANGER…" Snape roared.

"I meant everything Severus, I promise! I was in the game yes, but to me everything was real! The kiss was real, everything was! I didn't do this to hurt you!" Hermione cried.

Snape looked at her and pulled her into his class room. He locked the door and sat her down on the desk.

He just stared at her weather to believe her or not.

"Finish the memory." Hermione told him.

"What?" Snape said annoyed.

"When you preformed Legitimacy on me, you didn't finish it." She told him. "You'll see what I am talking about."

Snape rolled his eyes again and looked straight into her eyes. He saw her pulling the piece of paper with his name on it; he saw her thinking of the potion book idea and then picking out her clothes. He then saw when they kissed, and then he saw everything she thought about after the kiss.

He stopped, but never took his eyes off her. "Did you really think of all that?" Snape asked curiously.

Hermione looked down and blushed. "Yes…" She said

He smiled. She had thought of them making love together, he saw what the kiss had done to her, and all of the other things she thought about him.

He walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, nose and then lips.

She went to deepen it but he pulled back, and just laughed.

"Later Granger, you must be patient. I am starving how about you and I go get something to eat, and you meet me back here for detention at 9 o' clock sharp? And if you are late, you can spend it with Filch." He said warningly.

"Professor, I don't think Filch even knows how to kiss. Plus, my lips are already reserved for someone else." She got off the table and winked at him.

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ron, when she looked across the table; Harry and Ginny were sharing a kiss.

"Get a room for Merlin's sake!" Ron said turning green.

Hermione punched him in the arm and then turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Congratulations you two!" Hermione said with a smile

"Thanks" They said together.

"Oh Hermione, what happened between you and Snape?"

"Well he found out about the Game…and he gave me detention for it tonight."

She winked at Ginny but neither Ron nor Harry noticed.

Ginny gasped "Excuse me babe, but I need to talk to Hermione in private real quick."

"Ok…?" Harry said looking over at Ron.

"Hermione! You me out in the hall way RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione couldn't help but laughing. "Yes Ma'am"

Once the two reached the hall Ginny turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Are you for real Hermione?" Ginny said shocked.

"Yeah I am, I think I am in love with the guy." Hermione said to Ginny.

"Does he love you?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know, I hope so." Hermione stated. "They only think that happened between us was a kiss, that was AMAZING!"

The girls started laughing.

"I am happy for you Mione, I guess this "Love Game" was a good thing after all, the only person who didn't come out with anything was Ron." Ginny said,

"I think he is just going to have to stick with Lavender." Hermione laughed.

'Oh and did I tell you Neville asked out Luna?" Ginny asked.

"NOO WAY!!! I thought she didn't want a boyfriend."

"No she wanted one, just not Harry!" Ginny replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I told her to back off!"

Ginny and Hermione were laughing uncontrollably.

"That was mean!" Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear when they were walking together back to the great hall.

"She liked Neville anyway so I did her a favor." Ginny said sitting down.

"What happed with Draco?" Hermione was curious.

"What do ya think?" Ron told her "He is with Pansy of course."

"I am not surprised." Hermione replied. "Well I have detention. Sorry but I have to head out."

"Hermione, its 8:00 you still have an hour." Ron told her.

"Hmm…Well maybe if I get there early, Professor Snape will let me go earlier."

"I guess, but I doubt it." Harry said.

Hermione looked at Ginny who was trying not to laugh. Ginny knew Hermione was leaving early so she could have more time with Snape.

"Have Fun" Ginny yelled out to Hermione.

"Trust me I will." Hermione yelled back.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Dark cold dungeon. She knew Snape was still at dinner….or was he?

She laid down on the couch deciding that she would wait for him.

Snape actually left dinner early. He was in his bedroom setting up a few things for "Detention." When he heard the door open.

He saw Hermione laying on the couch when he walked out of his bedroom.

"Deciding to start detention early I see Miss Granger." Snape said coldly.

Hermione jumped up not expecting him to be there.

"Gosh you scared me Professor! Hermione told him.

He chuckled and then sat down besides her. "When are you going to start calling me Severus? Or do you have a teacher/student fantasy thing and would rather call me Professor?"

"They both turn me on." Hermione told him.

"Oh really well what are you going to do about that problem Miss Granger?" Snape asked in his annoyed voice.

"Hmm…I was hoping you could fix that Professor."

" I guess I could do something about it…." Snape said sarcastically and with that he leaned over and caught Hermione's lips.

The kiss was soft, but then started to deepen. Hermione granted Snape the access and their tongues started battling for dominance. Of course Snape won.

Things were starting to get very heated between the two. Kisses became more needy and demanding, hands started roaming all over each others bodies. Their breathing started becoming more ragged.

Snape was kissing over Hermione's neck, making her moan. He relized his pants and become very tight. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and in between kisses he asked…

"Stay…with…me tonight." He gasped as Hermione nibbled on his lip.

"Of course!' She said out of breath. Snape lifted himself off her and scooped her up in his arms.

"How about we take this to my room, so I can show you how to play a real** "Love Game!"**

**THE END!!!!! **


End file.
